


I'm just going Home

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: Team 7 is waiting for their jounin sensei to show up and Naruto thinks it's just ridiculous how long it's taking their new sensei to show up. So, he decides he's just going to go home!





	I'm just going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it didn't turn out how I thought it would. But you know, it just happens. I'm happy with it, but I'm sorry if it seems terrible. I just thought of it on the spot and wrote it. Also, I apologize for how short it is :\ I hope you still enjoy it though!
> 
> Also, when I thought of the idea, I thought it would be hilarious if the three had traveled back in time, but I'm working on one of those types of stories already and I'm already way past that part. I thought it would be a pain to re-write it lol Or as Shikamaru would put it, 'troublesome'. So, yeah... um, I swear it sounded better in my head before I typed it out, so if it's not very good, again I'm sorry lol

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had just been told they were team 7 and now they were waiting on their Jounin sensei to show up. By the time the other teams had left, and they were left still waiting, Naruto growled. “What’s your problem?” Sakura asked scowling at him.

“I’m going home.” Naruto said scowling in return.

“What?” Sakura sputtered.

“He’s taking so freaking long, I can’t stand it! If he’s going to be late like this, then I’m going home.” Naruto said going towards the door.

“But you can’t!” Sakura said wide-eyed.

“Why?” Naruto asked her blankly. She blinked surprised. “There’s no rule stating we have to stay. Besides, I doubt this guy has ever had his team just leave on him.”

“But, but-“ Sakura said helplessly as Sasuke stood up.

“I’m leaving too.” Sasuke said sighing. Sakura gaped at him.

“We’re going to get into so much trouble...” She muttered, grimacing.

“You don’t have to go home, Sakura-chan.” Naruto told her blankly. “I’m not forcing you to leave. I’m just going home.” And then the blond was out the door before she or Sasuke could say or do anything.

“Sasuke-kun, you aren’t seriously going home, are you?” She asked nervously.

“Hn.” Sasuke answered but before he could move, their Jounin Sensei poked his head in.

“Yo.” He greeted them. He frowned when he noticed one missing. “Where’s the other one?”

“He got tired of waiting on you and went home.” Sakura said scowling at him a bit.

“Ah, now that’s troublesome.” The man said sighing. “Meet me on the roof.” Then he was gone. Sasuke and Sakura shared a look before obeying him and going up to the roof.

“What do we do, Sensei?” Sakura asked worriedly.

“First off, let’s get introductions out of the way.” The man said looking at the two.

“Without Naruto?” Sakura asked wide-eyed.

“It’s his own fault for leaving.” The man said shrugging.

“I’m sorry, Sensei, but we’re supposed to be a team and I don’t want to do this without Naruto.” Sakura said firmly. The man stared at her in surprise before coming to a conclusion.

“Alright, I’ll go get him then.” The man said sighing. “Wait here.” He took off in search for the blond Jinchuuriki. He found him standing in front of the memorial stone, surprisingly. Naruto didn’t seem to hear him as he approached him; his thoughts elsewhere. “Why did you leave?”

“You took too long...” Naruto answered after a bit. He didn’t even look ashamed for his action. “Besides, what’s the point if you’re just going to be late?”

“Do you have something better to do?” Kakashi asked knowing full well the kid didn’t. Naruto frowned, turning to look at him.

“Yeah, training.” Naruto answered as if it was the most obvious answer. Kakashi once again was surprised. These genin were pretty cheeky, but Kakashi liked it.

“I suppose you have a point.” Kakashi said amused. “Now come on, Sakura insisted you join us.” Naruto huffed and followed Kakashi back to the other two. Kakashi chuckled to himself. He was definitely Kushina-nee’s son, that’s for sure. When the two arrived back at the school, Sasuke and Sakura seemed genuinely surprised that Naruto had come back with their sensei. Naruto ignored their surprise and sat down next to them. He just glowered at their sensei. “Now that everyone’s here, let’s get to those introductions.”


End file.
